Fire Colson
Fire Colson is the female tribute from District 10 in the 81st Hunger Games. During the games, she made an alliance with Mako Chance and Shayl McElroy. Biography Fire lived in a poorer portion of District 10. Her mother is dead and her father works very hard on the ranches in District 10. Fire and her father are very close. She has two brothers. Sol, her older brother and basically her best friend, is seventeen and Sky, her youngest brother, is eleven. Fire and her siblings are basically inseparable. Fire and Sol regularly hunt for the family and occasionally bring Sky along so he can learn how. Both Fire and Sol agree though that Sky isn't really old enough to begin illegal activities and they want to protect him for as long as they can. Since Fire and Sol are both of age for the hunger games, they take out a considerable amount of tessera each year. At school, Fire is not the most popular, but she is really good at the physical education classes. Her closest friend's name is Alynn and they have been friends for a couple years. Alynn's family owns one of the nicest clothing stores in the town. Alynn's parents are nasty people, but she gives Fire the scraps of fabric in exchange for some food. When Fire became a tribute for the games her family was devastated, Sol especially. Especially since he and Fire made a pact while they were hunting when Sol was 13 and Fire was 11. They promised to always be there for each other and to do everything they can for the other and for Sky. The last time they saw each other, Fire didn't even have to say she would try her hardest to come home, she and Sol both already knew that was the truth. 81st Hunger Games Fire placed 5th out of the 24 tributes in thse games. Training During the Training, Fire practiced on her aiming with a bow and arrow and taught herself how to apply her basic knowledge of survival. She received an decent training score of 7. Bloodbath During the Bloodbath, Fire saw Spike Hill Join the Careers and was filled with rage. The Careers were killing everybody that passed them, and every death was making Fire really ticked. She grabbed beautifully crafted bow and sheath of arrows that were close to the cornucopia, and shot at the Careers at random. One arrow found it's mark in Tray Brynner's neck. Survival After the Bloodbath was over, Fire Colson was a little freaked out from killing a Career. She was still jogging through the woods, knowing that the careers would go hunting soon. After about 2 hours of this, she bumped into Mako Chance and they form an alliance. They are in they weird Mountian/forest. Fire had a Bow and Arrow and Mako had a pack and a Spear. In Mako's pack, there was an assortment of knives, some bread, apples, a gallon jug, iodine, bandages, and some wire. They climbed a sturdy tree, concealed themselves in it's leaves, and waited. On Day 2, Fire woke up to screaming early in the morning. She fell out of the tree she was sleeping in out of surprise, and rubbed her head. Oh well, it's just a bruise. Mako looked down at her and laughed, but then realized why she had fallen. They were completely still, listening to the screaming and then the muffled noise that sounded kinda like choking, and it stopped. They looked at each other and reached an understanding. Obvioulsy, that noise was made by the Careers doing something to someone, and until they were gone, these games wouldn't be fair. They set out towards the noise, planning to spy on the Careers. Mako and Fire camped in a tree behind the Cornucopia last night, and their stuff moved too. Fortunately, it fell out behind the cornucopia, and everyone's eyes were focused on Kez and Susie fighting, so no one noticed. They managed to get them back, and are now perched in their tree, spying on the careers. Since all the Careers were doing right now was forcing sleep syrup down Susie's throught and talking about another night hunt. Fire and Mako spotted the District 3 boy, Shayl McElroy spying on the Careers. They walked over to him and offered an alliance. Shayl realized that this might make it much easier to get Susie back, so he agreed. They attack the Career camp on Day 5 after Shayl had run into their camp when they started to cut Susie Graham up. They get into a fight and then they get Susie and bring her back to their camp. On Day 7, there is a fight after she and Mako had tried to run and she ends up killing Susie by biting her neck, instantly killing her. She is very upset she did that later on. Death On Day 9, she and Mako get a run-in with Matilda Mir and Nina Marian. Nina chases her and then she loops around and heads back to their clearing. She sees Mako and runs out again and then loops around, hoping she could cut off Nina when Mako chases her this way. Nina breaks into where she is and Mako throws a spear. It ends up hitting Fire in the side and she falls over. Mako talks to her soothingly the entire time and then kisses her for the second time before she dies. Muttation She is in a clearing when Mako runs in and she squeals and he runs over and they start to kiss. He then asks her questions and she answers them creepily like, "I never left Mako, I never will." That is when she transformed and then Mako is inraged and then ends up spearing her in the side. She screams and says, "Don't do this to me again!" He feels pity and doesn't kill her. She smiles eviling and then he spears her neck in anger. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:81st Hunger Games Category:Females Category:District 10